Ghost Of A Memory
by WatchTheMoon
Summary: "Because it's something you would have wanted to do." Zim's response should have answered his question but instead it only gave him more to ponder For all his words Zim was hiding something. Dib has no memories of his life before he wakes up on a space ship that belongs to an Irken named Zim. ZADR


**Welcome! I really don't want to give to much away so I will not say much here except thanks for clicking on my story!**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing**

* * *

**Ghost Of A Memory**

**Chapter One**

Was it normal to not be afraid? He knows he should be but he couldn't bring himself to feel the crawling fear or biting terror. Was it normal to remember your name, but nothing else?To have no memories that he could look back on with fondness, embarrassment or love.

Dib felt disconnected. He was missing pieces of himself and it hurt. He tried to look on the bright side. He seemed to be in pretty good shape. In fact the only thing that hurt was the deep seated pain in his skull.

He slowly sat up but the pain in his head made him freeze. He grabbed his head and let out a sob. The pain was to much! He curled in on himself and prayed for someone to help him.

It was at this point that he heard a small whooshing noise and light foot falls of someone entering the room.

Nothing was said. The other just watched him for a moment before coming up to him and placing a three fingered hand on his shoulder. The rustling of fabric is the only indicator that lets him know that the other is up to something.

He hears a light beeping noise along with a dial being turned. Then a chirp...the pain in his head is gone! "Is that better? I should have thought to do this earlier...sorry."

He looked up at his savior through the light filtering in from the hallway. From what he could remember people weren't green. To confirm this he looked at his own hand...yep not green. The guy didn't look sorry.

The green man had no nose or red eyes and stared at him while black antennae on his head seemed to rise in question. He seemed like they were the same in height. Which was odd because for some reason his brain wanted to make him shorter.

The clothes he wore seemed to be a uniform of some sort. The shirt was a red with long sleeves that cut off mid-arm by a pair of black gloves, pants and boots.

He blinked a couple of times and forced his tongue to unglue itself from the top of his mouth. "Who are you...I..I..mean not that I'm not ungrateful for everything you have done but..." He sighed. This was getting awkward.

Instead of answering right away the other turned and walked towards what he assumed to be a window. He noticed the other was wearing some sort of pack on his back. It was grey and pink but it seemed to be more than that. He could only really guess.

"My name is Zim. You I and have known each other for sometime. In fact, you saved me." Here Zim turned and placed his hand on the window and the cover blocking the outside flickered out of existence.

The stars twinkled out in the nothingness that was space. "As you can see you are nothing compared to me." Dib raises an eyebrow at this. " I came to your planet twelve years ago.."

"Why?" Zim places his hands behind his back before answering.

"I was banished. I went to planet with hope that I could start anew. Things almost didn't work out...then you came along. You helped me even though you didn't know it." He could tell it hurt Zim to say these things and that he would only do this because of his missing memories. "So when my people came to conquer your planet I decided to save you...but things happened."

Zim turns to look back out the window. " You hit your head during the escape and now it seems your brain has decided to let your memories turn to mush...and stuff." Zim looked at him over his shoulder. "Your planet's gone as well."

He only blinks at this statement. He knows he should feel more than this blank nothingness, but he just couldn't muster up the reactions that were necessary when one found out your planet was gone.

"Thanks for telling me all this. I really don't know what I'm going to do..." He pauses at this and closes his eyes.

He hears movement and looks up. Zim is standing in front of him again. "What do you mean 'I don't know what I going to do.' You will be with Zim. We shall see all there is to see! The greatness of space shall be yours." Zim's clenches his hands into fists and raises them and his eyes narrow with excitement.

"Uh, cool?" He says hesitantly.

Zim watches him for a moment before shrugging. "If that's not what you want to do we can do something else. It would be kinda nice not to do that...I would have been so bored!"

"Why did you offer that in the first place then!?" He asks with disbelief.

"Because it's something you would have wanted to do." Zim's response should have answered his question but instead it only gave him more to ponder.

For all his words Zim was hiding something.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Leave a review and let me know. **


End file.
